


Stars

by SAOShea



Series: Creampuff Week 2015 [7]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Creampuff Week, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAOShea/pseuds/SAOShea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the sky was her only escape.<br/>Creampuff Week Day Seven.</p><p>Also, a part of my Aftermath series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

Danny sat in the soft, baize-green grass, her legs crossed, and stared at the trees forming a wizened ring around her grassy clearing. There was a dappling of moonlight through the roof of leaves above her; she lay back to watch the leaves as they danced with the wind. The stars flickered through the gaping spaces in the canopy. She wrapped her arms around herself, hugging her coat tighter into her chest.

She inhaled deeply, the sound echoing in her skull, with an empty clarity and juxtaposed with the gentle alto of the breeze. The musky smell of damp bark and earth filled her nostrils, relaxing her into a peaceful trance, as she stared up at the stars, marvelling at their beauty and persistence. Whenever she needed comfort or distraction, she would find a secluded spot to look at the stars. For the years she had been at Silas, this clearing had been her safe haven. The stars were her escape if nothing else could suffice; they didn’t care about what had happened or why, they just existed, irrespective of her.

They kept her calm through many hard times in her life, starting with her father leaving when she was four. Her brother, who was ten at the time, had taken them to the small back garden to fall asleep under the sky. Each time their mother wandered away for days on end, she and her brother would sleep beneath the stars, until one day, when she was nine, he didn’t come home and she was alone. The tradition became more important when, at twelve, the police had come to the door, looking for her mother - her brother had been in an accident and was in the hospital. Upon discovering her alone she was put in a foster home. Every night in her foster home, she would sneak out to sit on the roof to watch the stars for hours, wishing for and willing her brother to get better and come back. He never came for her.

Now, she was watching their blazing might to ignore the sadness weighing on her from her failed almost-romance with Laura. She sighed again. The sound of branches snapping behind her had her up in an instant, her defences raised.

Slowly, Carmilla emerged from the shadows. Danny glared.

“What do you want, Vampire?” she muttered, disgruntled.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt you, Beanpole. But I could smell you out here on your own and came to check on you,” Carmilla said, her tone uncharacteristically gentle.

“Check on me?” Danny’s brow furrowed.

“You rescued me,” Carmilla said simply.

“And?” Danny prompted.

“ _And_ ,” the vampire’s tone briefly returned to its normal acerbity before she calmed herself, “I owe you, at the very least, a thank you.”

“Oh,” Danny said bemused, “Well, er... you’re welcome.”

The silence between them was thick and awkward, but lacked its usual hostility.

“Well, enjoy your stargazing. I, too, find it very therapeutic. Keep safe,” Carmilla said and, giving Danny no time to reply, she vanished with only a rush of wind and rustle of leaves on the ground indicating her speed. The redhead shook her head in disbelief, not quite sure if she had dreamt the interaction. She gazed up at the sky once more, a small smile ghosting across her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Really just an exploration of my 'Danny's family headcanons'... and a little Lawstein friendliness, because I think they'd be a good team once they got passed their snark for each other.


End file.
